


Simple and Clean

by yo_yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, definitely a kingdom hearts reference lolol, he's too pure for this world, i just want to express my love for yoosung, im so horrible at titles im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yoosung/pseuds/yo_yoosung
Summary: Yoosung couldn't claim to know the first thing about how to go about a relationship, but he was more than willing to plunge into this adventure if only to be with her. Who cares if he makes a fool of himself along the way? He's in love and wants to share every moment with MC.This is a chronological collection of short stories and vignettes exploring a Yoosung/MC relationship.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just love Yoosung so much. He needs more love.
> 
> This is going to be a collection of short stories that revolves around the relationship of Yoosung and MC. I'm open to requests/ideas for what you want to see in here. For the most part, it'll revolve around their "firsts" they share together (but let's be real here, it's Yoosung's firsts no matter what). I plan to publish the parts in chronological order, so this first one takes place after the RFA party (booooy, Yoosung in that ending am I right??) and I know how I plan to end it, so yeah.
> 
> I don't have a rating yet cause I'm still thinking of writing some... smuttier things for them lolol
> 
> I plan to write them all from Yoosung's POV, but we'll see what happens. Also, I'm going to refer to our lovely lady as MC~ Because I'm unoriginal lmao
> 
> That's about it, so I hope all of you enjoy, because I certainly had fun writing it all! :)

Everything he’d ever seen or read plainly said that he’d gone about his relationship wrong from the very beginning. He had kissed the girl before taking her on a proper date and when he realized it at the end of the RFA party, he was _mortified_. He sought her out and apologized like clockwork every night after that night and hadn’t stopped until MC agreed to go out with him.

Which, he was ecstatic about. At least until he remembered he was a broke college student without the first idea as to where people go for first dates. The revelation had led to dialing Zen’s number at three in the morning, certain the proclaimed master of love could bestow some wisdom. It only took a sentence from the actor to cause a flush to overcome Yoosung and for him to snap his phone shut and chuck it across the room. That left only studying manga and movies like his life depended on it.

Despite everything, Yoosung had finally made it to the end of the week to date night.

He finally stood outside of MC’s apartment (he was so relieved when she told him she was moving out of Rika’s apartment after the party), bouquet of roses in hand and it only dawned on him at that moment how overdressed he was. In an outfit similar to the one he wore for the RFA party, if not identical, it felt like too much. They were only going to the movies for crying out loud. Jumin had insisted it was only proper to dress up though, saying something about etiquette and proper manners. Whatever _that_ meant. Yoosung couldn’t be bothered to remember as he felt his palms grow sweaty and he began tapping his foot nervously.

Glancing down at his watch, he debated running home to quickly change. He never got the chance as the door swung open and MC appeared, a kind smile already comfortably situated on her face. Just seeing her took his breath away. All he could manage to do was stare. If she was gorgeous on the night of the RFA party, she was a literal goddess tonight in a flowing, strapless blue dress and her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

She cleared her throat then, her eyes flickering to his hands.

“Oh, right,” He said, shocked at the roughness of his own voice. His hand shot out at once, the bouquet clumsily smacking her in the face. “S-Sorry! I, uh-” _Shit_. He still wasn't used to having only one proper eye to see out of which was only made obvious at the moment with his poor depth perception.

MC simply laughed and took the bouquet away. “They’re lovely, thank you.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yoosung attempted a smile. “You’re lovely. Ah, I mean, you look lovely. Um, it’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” She said smoothly. Her smile slowly turned to a sly one, mischief in her eyes at what Yoosung could only assume was amusement.

Wringing his wrists nervously, Yoosung had to noticeably drag his eyes away from MC’s body. All the words he had prepared for this night had fled from him then and he struggled to think of what to say. What did they do in the movies at this point? What would Zen tell him to do? Probably hold her hand, if he knew the actor well enough.

She grabbed his hand then, sending a shock through his entire body. He swallowed thickly.

“Let’s skip the movie,” She said slyly.

“W-What?” Yoosung couldn’t help blurting. “You… you don’t want to go on the date?” He tried to keep it from happening, but his heart sunk straight to his feet.

A dangerous look glinted in her eyes and she asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course!” He huffed. “With my life!”

“Then follow me.” She smiled that glorious smile of hers and grabbed his hand, pulling him along down the street.

Yoosung didn’t give it another thought and went with her. He tried to focus on where they were headed, but all he seemed capable of thinking of was how he was _holding her hand_. It was so small in his own and felt so smooth and curved perfectly along his own. His mind wandered to how she must perceive his own hand. Did she like holding his hand? Did it send the same electrifying thrill through her body as his?

When her hand left his, he was brought back to attention. His eyes followed her, but she soon clasped her hands over his eyes while giggling to herself. Her hot breath was on his neck and he shivered.

“Surprise,” She whispered, her breath tickling him.

As she pulled her hands away, Yoosung  blinked away the darkness. He stared for a long moment, his throat closing up and the burning at his eyes becoming too much. In front of him, MC had led them straight to one of his favorite arcades. He could hear the noises of the games inside and the nostalgia that rushed through him was indescribable.

“MC…” Yoosung choked on his words.

“Do you like it?” She asked, rounding to meet his eyes.

Despite himself, Yoosung burst into tears and choked on any words he may have formed.

She didn’t hide her shock well as she said, “Seven told me that you liked to come here. I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“No,” He whined pathetically. “I love it… Just why here…?”

“I didn’t want our date to be us pretending to do something we didn’t want to do,” She hummed. “Honestly, my first thought was to play LOLOL together while snacking, but then Seven brought this place up.”

That confession only caused Yoosung to blubber some more and he tried to subdue his tears, but it was a fool’s effort. All he could do was laugh through the tears, happy when MC finally laughed along with him. He couldn’t ask for a more perfect first date.


	2. LOLOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and MC play LOLOL together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully none of you mind that this is mostly written to take place in the RFA chatroom. 
> 
> Also, I've never actually played LoL which is what LOLOL is based off of? Which you'd think I would by now since both my siblings are obsessed with that game lolol. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it, too. :)
> 
> ... Yoosung has a flip phone and if that isn't the greatest thing I've ever seen.

With the end of the school year coming and final exams nearing, Yoosung found himself  surrounded by piles upon piles of his school books. The mere sight drew an elongated groan from the college student as he sunk down further into his beanbag. He could feel the life draining from him at that moment, his only answer to glance sideways at his phone that had gotten caught up in the chaos and lay halfway underneath a book.

Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, he reached over and grabbed his phone. He stared, briefly concerned that this was the wrong thing to do.

 _It’ll be fine to check in with everyone for a few minutes_ , He decided.

Besides, shouldn’t his teachers give him some slack? He was going blind in one eye now, after all. So what if he told them it was some freak accident and not to worry. They should’ve known better than to believe some rubbish like that.

Yoosung flicked his phone open and quickly tapped the arrow until he was on the RFA chatroom app.

 

* * *

 

 {6:42 p.m.}

 

_Yoosung **☆** has entered the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> Hiya, Yoosung! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **Yoosung** **☆:**

> MC!!

> Help me T.T

 

**707:**

> I’m here too

> Don’t ignore me T.T

 

 **Yoosung** **☆:**

> Sorry 

> I guess I was shadowed by love~

 

**MC:**

> Aww~

> That makes me want to come over and give you plenty of kisses~

 

**707:**

> Ohhh

> I

> will do the same!!

>Prepare yourself, my boy!!

 

_Zen has entered the chatroom._

 

 **Zen** :

> What is wrong with all of you

 

 **707** :

> !!!

> Are you jealous~?

> don’t worry

> I can show you love too~

 

_707 has attached a photo._

 

 **Zen** :

> ಠ_ಠ

 

 **MC** :

> Such a pretty girl~

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> Is that your girlfriend??

> ??

 

**Zen:**

> ...

> What did you come here for Yoosung?

> Aren’t you supposed to be studying?

> You're not playing that game are you?

 

**MC:**

> He better be studying

> He turned down date night for it T.T

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> oh yeah!!

> I came here for a distraction

> my head hurts

> hahaha…

 

**707:**

> lolol

 

**Zen:**

> As long as you don’t go play video games

> then I support you coming on here

 

**MC:**

> Should I come over?

 

**707:**

> should I just hack into the school's database and change your grades?

 

**Zen:**

> No!!

> That will only distract him more!

>And he will get urges!!

> Don’t go MC!!

 

**707:**

>  (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

**MC:**

>  (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

**Zen:**

> NO!!

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> lolol

 

**MC:**

> I’ll be over in 15

 

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

**Zen:**

> …

> Don’t do anything weird to her

 

**707:**

> She’s his girlfriend

> They can be as weird together as they want~

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> Weird how??

 

**707:**

>  (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

**Zen:**

> I can’t believe you

> I’m going to go practice my lines

> Go study, Yoosung.

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> No one’s going to explain??

 

**707:**

> You’ll know when the time comes~

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> ????

> :(

 

_Yoosung **☆**  has left the chatroom._

 

* * *

 

Hearing the knocking on the door in three swift successions brought Yoosung to reality and he jumped to his feet, quickly pulling the door open. His heart did flips when he saw MC standing there, one of his hoodies swallowing her body and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She adorned a bright smile as she raised her arm to show a plastic bag that he could easily guess was filled with their favorite assortment of junk food.

“You’re my hero,” He bemused.

“You’re knight in shining armor,” She hummed.

He quickly accepted the bag from her and guided her inside.

MC took in the sight of his living room and sighed. “You weren’t kidding,” She said. “How long have you been studying?”

“A few hours now.”

She clicked her tongue and started picking up the scattered books. As she did so, she paused. Rising to her feet, she turned to Yoosung with a sly smile. “You know,” She started slowly, blinking flirtatiously.

“Y-Yes?” Yoosung mentally berated himself for stuttering. He could hardly help himself though as he watched his girlfriend bat her long lashes at him. And that tone of voice… _god, help him_.

Before Yoosung even noticed, MC was in front of him, glancing up at him and smiling wryly. Tilting her head slightly, she carefully ran a hand through his hair. After two run throughs, she wrapped a piece of his hair around her finger and tugged. “At some point in every relationship, the couple has to do something for the first time…”

“Like w-what?” He swallowed thickly.

He couldn’t help himself as he found his eyes on her lips as they pursed themselves. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and was it suddenly too hot in here?

“Play LOLOL together!” She exclaimed. Pulling away, she clapped her hands together while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Huh?”

“Yeah! We should play together,” She said. “It’s always cute when you talk about it and I want to be able to nerd out with you.”

“Oh my god.” Yoosung’s jaw dropped. “I have the world’s best girlfriend.”

She smiled and laughed.

He returned the smile and all nervousness forgotten, he grabbed her hand and led her up to his bedroom. Out of habit, he dropped into his seat instantly. He started to boot up his computer, but stopped when he felt MC suddenly drop herself onto his lap. Just the sensation left his cheeks flaring up in heat.

“MC…?”

She simply wiggled in response.

He groaned.

“Okay, I’m ready to play,” She said.

Nervously reaching around MC to type on the keyboard, Yoosung glanced at her. He had to tell himself that this was normal. This is something couples did… right? Wasn’t this inappropriate though? Was he taking advantage of MC like Zen suspected?

All thoughts flew from him as MC leaned down and pecked his cheek.

Yoosung smiled shyly.

 

* * *

 {9:52 p.m.}

 

_Yoosung **☆** has entered the chatroom._

 

**Zen:**

> Have you returned MC home yet??

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> Actually…

> She’s taken over my computer

 

_Yoosung **☆** has attached a photo._

 

**Zen:**

> …

> You’re forcing her to play your game?

 

**707:**

> That’s my boy!!

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> She caught on really quick after I helped her through the tutorial

> then she kicked me away so she could play

> She made me go to the store to get even more snacks

 

**707:**

> That’s my girl!!

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> MC looks like she’s getting really into this game.

> I hope she doesn’t become addicted to it like you.

 

**Zen:**

> Yeah!! It could make her slack off with her work!

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> I didn’t think about that…

> It was her idea to play

 

_MC has joined the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> I can’t believe you guys are doubting my work ethic…

> I’m wounded.

 

**707:**

> just use a potion

> lolol

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

> I’m going to leave now.

> Please don’t stay up late playing games.

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 

**Zen:**

> I’m going to leave too.

> And go home, MC! Don't let Yoosung do anything weird to you!

> You can call me if he tries anything!

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

 

**MC:**

> Yoosung~~

> Come play with me~~

 

**Yoosung☆:**

> Okay! 

 

_Yoosung **☆** has left the chatroom._

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> okay

> that’s cool too

> lolol

> why do none of you love me

> ^^;

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC is a lil shit i'm not gonna lie. I love it.


	3. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing yoosung lol so this has become sort of an outlet because I write when stressed hahaha
> 
> I think I've decided on the total number of chapters, so I'll announce that next chapter. Unless anyone has any particular requests to be put in. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! ^^;

Kicking her legs back and forth while laying on her stomach on Yoosung’s bed, MC hummed while flipping through the pages of one of the manga Yoosung was constantly going on and on about. She’d come over to help Yoosung study again now that his finals were only two days away, but he’d somehow wound up playing LOLOL and she chose to read on his bed.

That was three hours ago when it was still fairly early in the night.

Now, she wasn’t sure how much she wanted to make the trek back to her place this late. Especially when she'd decided to walk in the name of being healthy (when she arrived, she was out of breath and begging him for water). It crossed her mind she should just stay the night, but so far any time she'd even remotely mentioned it, Yoosung became a blubbering mess and promptly walked her home. She could always pretend to be asleep and see if he'd simply let her continue.

MC rolled onto her back then and sang, “Yoosung~ It’s late.”

“Hmm?” He didn’t budge from his spot, clicking furiously on his mouse.

Sitting up and staring at him, she clicked her tongue. “Oh no, there goes my shirt,” She said dramatically and dropped her book on the ground.

“W-What?” Yoosung spun around quickly, his blush already visible and eyes searching frantically.

“Just kidding~ I wanted you to at least look at me before I went home.”

“Go home..?” His brows knitted together. Glancing down at his watch, his eyes widened. “Oh, I didn’t think it was this late. I’m sorry, MC!”

MC shrugged and smiled. “Did you level up a lot? Get that new armor you wanted?”

“Oh yeah! You wanna see?”

“Definitely,” She said. Shuffling to her feet and crossing the room, MC peered over Yoosung’s shoulder. “Whoa, it’s really cool looking. I have to get it when I get home.”

"It gives you a really good defense boost! I still need to get the helmet, but-" Yoosung grew quiet then, shifting in his seat timidly. Glancing up at his girlfriend, a thoughtful look loomed on his expression as he squirmed. He licked his lips and said, “You know… you don’t have to… uh… don’t, um… you can stay if you want. The night. Not forever. Unless you want to, I mean. S-Stop looking at me like that. It’s making me even more nervous.”

“You want me to sleep over?” MC couldn’t keep the smirk from her face. Her laughter followed shortly after in short, harmonious bouts.

“Do you want to?” He asked, his voice bolder and more defined now.

MC smiled from ear to ear and grabbed his arm. She tugged insistently then pushed him down on the bed before climbing on to his lap. Ignoring the deer in the headlights look he gave, she leaned down and pressed their lips together. The groan that the kiss elicited from Yoosung was enough to encourage MC to return a small moan of her own. The kiss wasn’t nearly long enough in her mind as she pulled away and stared down at the cloudy eyed blond beneath her.

“You know,” MC said. “We don’t have to go to sleep right now.”

“… You want to watch me play more LOLOL?”

MC raised an eyebrow. “Not… exactly.”

“Read the manga?”

“No, honey,” MC sighed and rolled her eyes. Before he could conjure another lame idea that would cause her to permanently roll her eyes to the back of her head forever, she kissed him again. It was more urgent, a form of begging as she pressed harder. Her hands quickly found the hem of his shirt, balling it up in her fists for a brief moment until she decided to slide her cold hands beneath, fingers dancing across his abdomen and drawing pleasure from the heat his body offered. Goosebumps formed where she touched which caused her to smirk against his lip.

“MC…” Yoosung mumbled.

She nearly growled in response. With her mouth occupied with leaving a mark on his neck, she couldn’t exactly give the proper response.

Yoosung promptly grabbed MC’s shoulder and guided her away. His face was a deep maroon as he desperately attempted to avoid her gaze, but kept finding himself drawn in by her half lidded look. “S-Sorry, I think we should go to sleep now.”

“Why?” She frowned.

“I don’t trust myself,” He admitted, his voice shaky. “Zen said that I shouldn’t try anything with you and Seven said that if I did, it’d cause you to get something called procreationitis. It sounded horrible, so I didn’t want to get you sick.”

“… Right.” _Damn_ _cock blocks_.

Yoosung appeared truly apologetic as he shimmied out from under MC and disappeared from the room. MC sighed and settled herself under the covers, pulling her phone out and glancing at it. She had half a mind to send threatening messages to Zen and Seven and the only reason she refrained was the sight of Yoosung in the doorway, blankets and pillows in his arms. She’d just have to get back at them another way.

Silently, Yoosung laid out the blankets and pillows on the ground next to the bed before unceremoniously flopping on top of it all. He waited a moment before glancing up at MC, a sheepish smile forming. “Good night.”

MC stared at him tight lipped for a moment before rolling over, her phone already opening the RFA chatroom. She read through some of the past conversations (especially the one about procreationitis, oh, she was going to get them good in the future should they ever get in relationships) and then moved to the most recent one, noting that Jumin and Zen were the only ones on right now. He'd have to do for now.

 

* * *

 

{12:46 a.m.}

 

_MC has entered the chatroom._

 

**Jumin Han** :

> Hello, MC.

 

**Zen** :

> Hey!

 

**MC:**

> Hello, Jumin.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> You’re on late.

 

**MC:**

> Likewise, Mr. Chairman.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> How is Lisa?

> Is Yoosung taking good care of her?

> Feeding her properly and brushing her every day?

 

**MC:**

> Ya.

> She fell asleep on his notes earlier.

 

**Zen:**

> ??

> Why are you ignoring me?

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Does she truly require a reason when it comes to you?

 

**Zen:**

> Shut up! No one asked you!

 

**MC:**

> You told Yoosung not to do anything with me.

> So now I’m laying in bed angry at you.

 

**Zen:**

> You got home safe at least?

 

**MC:**

> No, I’m sleeping with Yoosung.

 

**Zen:**

> wHAT?

 

**MC:**

> lolol

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

**707:**

> Wait!!

> Are you saying he ignored my warning and gave you procreationitis??

 

**Jumin Han:**

> Is that a new term?

> Or is it something used by commoners?

 

**Zen:**

> Are you being serious right now??

> MC

> Answer me omg

 

_MC has left the chatroom._

 

**Zen:**

> MC!!

 

**707:**

> omg

> lolol

> Our little Yoosung has finally grown up.

 

**Jumin Han:**

> He’s a man meow

 

**Zen:**

> Don’t meow!!

> achew!

 

* * *

 

Sighing and sliding her phone under her pillow, MC found herself staring at the ceiling and was surprised to find glow in the dark stars covering it. The childish gesture made her smile and her heart swell, truly amazed that despite everything that had happened to him in recent weeks, he still managed to hold on to bits of innocence. If he wasn't an inspiration, she wouldn't know who else could be.

“MC?” Yoosung asked quietly in the cautious voice that people use at sleepovers when they aren’t sure if anyone else is awake.

“Yes?”

“Umm,” He hesitated. “Why is Seven blowing up my phone with congratulations and links to weird articles?”

MC had to stifle a laugh as she said, “He’s strange.”

“That’s true.”

Silence. Then shuffling feet.

“M-MC?”

She grinned as she pulled the blankets to her chin and scooted closer to Yoosung. Despite the floor being relatively uncomfortable, it wasn’t so bad with all the blankets he’d assembled. “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you sleep on the floor alone.”

Before Yoosung could protest, MC pecked a kiss on his cheek. “I promise not to seduce you tonight.”

He chuckled and moved closer to her. “Good night, my love.”


End file.
